It Was Only A Dream
by HollyLovesJasper
Summary: Bella and Edward are newlyweds. Perfect as they seem. On what should have been a happy day, everything changes. Does Edward's job cause more then some upset families? And why does Bella feel so scared? Plase read and review this is my first fanfiction!
1. The begining

As tears rolled down her face she screamed for him to come back to her. He promised he would never ever leave her. Grabbing his shirt and applying pressure to the gaping hole in his chest she knew it was in vein. Drenched in his blood and a tear stained face she laid her head on his blood soaked clothing and cried. She cried until her throat was raw and her eyes were red and puffy. Standing up she surveyed the demolition zone that was the lounge of their apartment, finally reality sets in all the previous night events came flooding back. The memories although forever ingrained in her mind and fresh held more guilt, pain and remorse then could be comprehended, the very thought of them making her knees buckle and a strangled sob rise from her throat and escape her lips. On shaky legs she stood and walked to the safe in their bedroom. All of the good and the bad memories from their life together again came flooding back, making a new broken sob escape her lips. Walking to the closet and unlocking the safe she pulled out what she wanted and went back to the lounge. Sitting down next to his cold lifeless body she whispers "My love, your love, our love is forever"

TWO WEEKS EARLIER

Bella and Edward Cullen were everything a newlywed couple should be, always kissing, cuddling and just always together. Today was the same as any other day since they got married but just tinging the edges of their normal stupor was something incredibly wrong. Today they were moving into their new apartment in Brisbane. Bella was practically glowing with excitement as they drove from the hotel they stayed at overnight to their new place. The newlyweds met their agent there, got the keys and the last of the papers signed. Putting the keys in and opening the door, Edward dropped the bags and picked up his now blushing bride, "What are you doing? Put me down!" Bella said between giggles. "But its tradition to carry the bride over the threshold is it not?" Edward inquired rhetorically. Nodding and kissing him firmly on the lips, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her further into the apartment. Putting her down he walked back to the hall and retrieved the bags. Together they started to unwrap their belongings. Joking, laughing and teasing each other like they did when they were teenagers they put the last of their things away.

A week later both Edward and Bella had jobs. Edward was a lawyer for big-shot law firm in the high class end of the city and Bella was the personal assistant to the major of the city. Both loved their jobs and gushed about the people they have met and got aquatinted with, but as soon as they got home they became just a boy in love with a girl, happily married to that girl. All that changed about 14 months after they moved to Brisbane. Edward got a case that was trying to put a "bad-ass" killer away for life. "Sweetheart look i know that i said we would go out for dinner tonight but my case load is huge and this is the only free time i have. Please baby, i don't complain when you bring your work home do i?" Edward pleaded with his wife. "no but it is always on 10-15 minutes worth. Not so much that would keep us from going out and celebrating our wedding anniversary" screamed Bella. She turned and walked away from Edward stamping her feet as she went, about 10 seconds later he heard their bedroom door slam shut. Standing up from the table and waking away from his work Edward went to the bedroom to find the door shut as he presumed it would have been. Knocking quietly Edward calmly asked her to open upend to come out and talk. After about 3 minutes the door opened up and out walked a puffy eyed Bella it was easy to see that she was torn up over Edward not keeping his promise, tonight of all nights. "Why Edward? Please explain to me why, my dearest husband. she whispered almost inaudibly. "I had no choice. I am in line for a promotion, that could get us more money and this," gesturing to the table full of papers "was the only way I could think of to show initiative. I'm sorry." Sighing Bella turned around and walked back into the bedroom to change while mumbling "its fine" to Edward. After many cold look and a few silent tears on Bella's part, Edward stood up and announced that he was done for the night. Walking away to bathroom to get ready for bed Bella watched Edward's retreating form, with shaky breaths she stood up and walked to the bedroom, falling straight to sleep. Tossing and turning as her nightmare began she already felt the tears in her eyes.


	2. The dream

**Hey guys , this is just going to be a short chapter but this is going to set up the base of this story. I'm just going to say now that this is not going to be happy story, at all. This story is a twilight-ified version of the original I wrote so if there are any names that don't make sense in here it's because of my terrible editing ok? So on with the story! By the way this is all in Bella's POV.**

**Recap**

Walking away to bathroom to get ready for bed Bella watched Edwards's retreating form, with shaky breaths she stood up and walked to the bedroom, falling straight to sleep. Tossing and turning as her nightmare began she already felt the tears in her eyes.

_Laying down in bed she rolled over, opening here eyes. Blinking to get here eyes use to the darkness, she stretched and groaned, sitting up she felt something soft and smooth slip off her shoulders. Reaching for the unknown she was met with the doona on her bed. She through the covers off and gasped as she saw that here pyjama top and bottom were torn to shreds. Swinging her legs off the bed and onto the ground, Bella that it was all sticky and squishy like someone has spilt juice or cordial on the carpet. With a sense of dread she picked her midnight blue summer brunch coat off of the bed post and walked out into the hallway, when all of a sudden her feet gave out from under her and she landed flat on her back. _

_Sitting up and slowly crawling to the end of the hallway near their spare bedroom, Bella reached up and flicked on the lights wondering exactly what was on her carpet that could have made her slip so badly, she knew as soon as her eyes became focused once more, because there on the floor leading from her bedroom to the other end of the hall was a massive puddle of a thick red substance. With the queasy, dread ridden feeling settling in her stomach Bella heard the crash, and instantly she knew that when the sun rose her and Edward's lives would never be the same again. On her knees once again Bella was trying to control her breathing and also trying to stay silent as she crawled along the tiles to the edge of the wall and ever so slightly peeked out from behind it to come face to face with the most horrific scene she has ever seen. _

_Bella couldn't help the sharp gasp that escaped her and the scream that got caught in her throat. Before her eyes were Edward and three huge men beating him to a pulp. Suddenly with confidence Bella never knew she possessed, she stood up and walked straight out into the lounge and screamed at the top of her lungs as all of her confidence drained away as soon as she stopped. All of the men turned towards her, the three criminals turned to her and with a glance at each other they looked at her with evil glints in their eyes. The man holding Edward turned back to him and said "wow Eddie is that your little wifey? Gosh, she is pretty, I wonder if she knows about your little outside" he paused as her chose his next word carefully "activities?" he finished with. "Leave him alone! Leave Edward alone! He never did anything to hurt you! I don't care what he did, it surely doesn't deserve this! You heartless bastards!" screamed Bella to the intruders. One of the men, the leader it seemed, walked over to her and Bella's body went ridged. He walked behind he - and came so close she could feel his body heat on her back- while brushing her hair off of her shoulder; he placed an open mouth kiss on her shoulder. _

_Lifting his head he whispered "but he does, he does. He never told you how the accused person in his case was did he?" stepping back from her he walked back over to Aaron the man yelled "it was my wife! And if I can't have her then he can't have his!" and with that he around and punched Edward in the stomach and the face multiple times. Each punch earning a groan in pain from Edward and whimper from Bella, this fuelling the man's fury more. Then suddenly he stopped bashing Edward and laughs, the laugh wasn't a happy, carefree laugh, it was an evil, frightening deep rumble. Reaching into hid coat he......_

**Sorry its only a short chapter but this sets up the rest of the story. And as I've said before this story will NOT be a happy one by any means. And who loves strong, brave Bella? Well I do lol! Anyway please read and review!**

**Xxoo Holly**


	3. The Ending

**It's been a while but here is the ending guys. Please review.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" shrieked Kashalie jutting upright in bed, startling Aaron in the process.

"Kashalie? Baby what's wrong? Oh honey, don't cry" he said soothingly as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"you-you-you-were-were" she couldn't finish because more tears gushed down her cheeks.

"What's wrong angel? Did you have a nightmare?" Aaron inquired sounding more like a protective father then her husband but Kashalie didn't mind.

"Yes" she mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked still trying desperately to calm her down.

"No, no I - I can't!" she mumbled between more tears.

"It was about you, it was terrible. I can't lose you!". Confused beyond belief Aaron sat up to here level and wrapped his arms around her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down again.

Eventually Kashalie fell asleep in Aaron's arms, wearing herself out thanks to her dream and the tears. When morning broke and the alarm went off the young couple both stretched and groaned as their eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness of their bedroom. Finally both were coherent enough to get out of bed and start the day, the routine went as usual, Aaron in for a shower while Kashalie went and made breakfast. Although the early morning went relatively the same as every other morning, the change in the air was palpable. So by the time Kashalie was finished making breakfast and Aaron was out of the shower and dressed both were at boiling point.

"Aaron sweetie we need to talk" Kashalie all but whispered.

"Yes, we do but first tell what was with the break-down yesterday? What had you so worked up that got you hyperventilating and completely broken?".

Not wanting to answer the question but knew she had no other choice she sighed and started talking "I had a nightmare about you getting attacked by three huge men because of a case you were working on. It's my greatest fear, they were making me watch and then they-they ummmm" that's all she got out because once again she had tears streaming down her cheeks. And just as he had last night Aaron whipped all of her tears away.

Knowing that she most likely answer his next questions he still asked "what happened Kashalie? What happened?" seeing her reluctance he dropped that subject 'fine don't tell me but please, please don't ever keep anything from me" he pleaded with her.

Nodding her head Kashalie asked "who are you prosecuting in this trial?"

Now it was Aarons turn to be reluctant with his answers "ummmm just a lady nothing important, why?" he continued.

"Because that's what my dream was about!" she whimpered. "You need to get off this case! Please, before the trial" she said, the tears back in her eyes.

"What? Why? Because of the dream? Oh Kashalie, sweetheart it's okay nothing will happen to me. The trial is a week and a half away I will be fine" he said trying to calm her again.

"No, please! Do it for me. Please. Aaron I can't lose you! I love you!" wailed Kashalie.

"Is that what you're worried about? That your dream might come true?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes" she mumbled.

"Kashalie look at me. Kashalie Alisha Walker look at me" he demanded, when she looked at him he continued "I love you with all of my heart and nothing will ever change that okay? You can't dwell, you have to be positive and believe that I will be fine" he said confidently.

"Okay I won't dwell on the bad; I'll focus on the good. I'm sorry and Aaron?" she asked, he looked into her eyes "I love you" they both said at the same time.

After their little heart to heart everything went on as normal, they both went to work and thankfully Aaron never bought anymore work home with him. Throughout the week normalcy seemed to return to their 'household' more and more with each passing day, also as promised Kashalie stayed positive as much as possible but behind all of her smiles and laughter the sick, eerie feeling that life as they both knew it was soon going to change forever. The week past without anymore arguments but unfortunately though the nightmares continues, each night getting more violent and horrific. By the day of the trial Kashalie was a nervous wreck, jumping at every little sound, being very weary and cautious of everyone around her and Aaron.

At the court house she never left Aarons side, "Ow, ow darling, Kashalie! Loosen your grip on my hand please" Aaron begged his wife, as they were walking into the court room.

Looking around the room she saw two of the men from her nightmare staring at her and Aaron, wearing smug grins on their faces as they saw the pure terror in Kashalie's eyes.

As the trial began Kashalie got more and more unsettled, when the judge slammed down his mallet at the end of the trial and declared that the murder- the man from her dreams wife- was guilty the extremely bad sick feel in her stomach settled and never left the entire afternoon. By the time evening came Kashalie was ready to weep and curl into a ball and die. Dinner was easy to get through as Aaron had cooked but when dinner was done Kashalie got nervous

"Kasha, honey, are you ok? You look like you're about to pass out or something." Aaron asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just not feeling very well; the flu has been going around lately it could be that" she explained wearily knowing that it was a complete lie.

"Ok, well have a hot shower and go lie down and I will come in give you a foot massage shortly. Does that sound ok?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks, baby" she sighed dreamily as tried to come up with a good reason why Aaron loved her

. After a hot shower and scrub over with her favourite raspberry body wash Kashalie went back into the bedroom and lay down on the bed when there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in Aaron" Kashalie said gently.

Walking into the room with a tray of Kashalie's raspberry body oil, 12 white pillar candles and a box of matches, Aaron strolled into the room and placed the tray onto the dutches and stalked over to the bed, holding Kashalie's gaze the whole time.

Leaning over he captures her lips in an intimate kiss, as the kiss deepens Kashalie's arms snake around Aaron's neck and pull him to her. Pulling back to look in her eyes, Aaron muttered "The candles"

. Getting off the bed and walking over to the dutches Aaron grabs the candles and arranges them around the room and lit each one as he went. Walking back over to the bed and Kashalie he crawls up the bed and once again captures her lips in an intimate kiss. This time when the kiss deepened neither one pulled away, the couple started to all but rip each other's cloths off. Once the cloths were discarded around the room neither wasted any time discovering and showing how deep their love flowed. By the time dawn broke all the candles had burnt out and the queasy feeling in her stomach that she forgot about last night returned full force and made her physically sick. Unfortunately Aaron and Kashalie had to part ways for the day of work but 5pm sharp Kashalie was fully packed up and already on her way to her car and on her way home. Finally getting home and seeing Aaron there in his sweats and a t-shirt she sighed in relief. Going through the motions of getting changed and getting dinner ready felt a little strange to Kashalie that evening.

By the time 10pm came both Aaron and Kashalie were both exhausted. When they were both ready for bed, the inkling of despair, regret and damnation crept into her stomach. Around 3am Kashalie woke to the sound of heavy footsteps. Blinking to get here eyes use to the darkness, she stretched and groaned, sitting up she felt something soft and smooth slip off her shoulders. Reaching for the unknown she was met with the doona on her bed. She through the covers off and gasped as she saw that here pyjama top and bottom were torn to shreds. Swinging her legs off the bed and onto the ground, Kashalie that it was all sticky and squishy like someone has spilt juice or cordial on the carpet. Gaping as the realisation of what was about to happen Kashalie though 'okay stay calm, hopefully this is just another dream'. With a sense of dread she picked her midnight blue summer brunch coat off of the bed post and walked out into the hallway, when all of a sudden her feet gave out from under her and she landed flat on her back.

Sitting up and slowly crawling to the end of the hallway near their spare bedroom, Kashalie reached up and flicked on the lights wondering exactly what was on her carpet that could have made her slip so badly, she knew as soon as her eyes became focused once more, because there on the floor leading from her bedroom to the other end of the hall was a massive puddle of a thick red substance. With the queasy, dread ridden feeling settling in her stomach Kashalie heard the crash, and instantly she knew that when the sun rose her and Aarons lives would never be the same again. On her knees once again Kashalie was trying to control her breathing and also trying to stay silent as she crawled along the tiles to the edge of the wall and ever so slightly peeked out from behind it to come face to face with the most horrific scene she has ever seen.

Kashalie couldn't help the sharp gasp that escaped her and the scream that got caught in her throat. Before her eyes were Aaron and three huge men beating him to a pulp. Suddenly with confidence Kashalie never knew she possessed, she stood up and walked straight out into the lounge and screamed at the top of her lungs as all of her confidence drained away as soon as she stopped. All of the men turned towards her, the three criminals turned to her and with a glance at each other they looked at her with evil glints in their eyes.

The man holding Aaron turned back to him and said "wow Aaron is that your little wifey? Gosh, she is pretty, I wonder if she knows about your little outside" he paused as her chose his next word carefully "activities?" he finished with.

"Leave him alone! Leave Aaron alone! He never did anything to hurt you! I don't care what he did, it surely doesn't deserve this! You heartless bastards!" screamed Kashalie to the intruders. One of the men, the leader it seemed, walked over to her and Kashalie's body went ridged. He walked behind her - and came so close she could feel his body heat on her back- while brushing her hair off of her shoulder; he placed an open mouth kiss on her shoulder.

Lifting his head he whispered "but he does, he does. He never told you how the accused person in his case was did he?" stepping back from her he walked back over to Aaron the man yelled "it was my wife! And if I can't have her then he can't have his!" and with that he around and punched Aaron in the stomach and the face multiple times.

Each punch earning a groan in pain from Aaron and whimper from Kashalie, this fuelling the man's fury more. Then suddenly he stopped bashing Aaron and laughs, the laugh wasn't a happy, carefree laugh, it was an evil, frightening deep rumble. Reaching into hid coat he pulls out a seako 308 and points it straight at Kashalie.

In a fearless, deep, haunting voice he said "come here now!" he smirked and lowered his voice to a whisper 'if you want him to live". Doing as he asked Kashalie walks straight into his waiting arms.

"Now Kashalie, my dear, take the gun and point it at Aaron" he said a smile clear in his voice. Without question she did as she was told to do in hopes that they would be able to live for a little longer.

Coming up behind her the man wrapped his arms around her, fixed up her aim and angle and put her fingers on the trigger.

"Now shoot him' he said casually.

"No! I- I - I can't'" she stuttered out between sobs.

"Ok" was all he said, and she felt his fingers on hers and then the pressure on them increase and the trigger fall backwards, then there was a huge resounding bang, blood everywhere and Aaron's body on the floor.

With a 'thwack' and a thud Kashalie too was on the floor listening to three evil laughs grow more distant by the second. Groaning as the black fog receded and a glowing bright light shone blinding her even with her eyes closed. Kashalie groaned and attempted to open her eyes on to squeeze them shut again at the blinding light. Finally with enough energy to sit up, Kashalie pulled herself up straight and slowly open her eyes. What she was met with made her want to shut them again and beg to god that it was only a dream. Upon opening her eyes once again and finally believing that this was not just another nightmare, Kashalie got up and surveyed the room. There lying amongst the debris of the devastating struggle of earlier that morning was Aaron.

Lots of blood, that's all she saw was blood beside her husband's cold, lifeless eyes staring back at her. The guilt of deed shattered her heart, although she didn't actually pull the trigger she still felt completely guilty. Reality hit her like a ton of bricks, as the fact that her Aaron, her husband was dead registered with her brain. Racing to his side she clung to him in a death grip, wishing she could trade places with him, until one line that Aaron had said during the vows he wrote for their wedding day 'my love, your love, our love is forever'. As tears rolled down her face she screamed for him to come back to her. He promised he would never ever leave her. Grabbing his shirt and applying pressure to the gaping hole in his chest she knew it was in vein. Drenched in his blood and a tear stained face she laid her head on his blood soaked clothing and cried. She cried until her throat was raw and her eyes were red and puffy. Standing up she surveyed the demolition zone that was the lounge of their apartment, finally reality sets in all the previous night events came flooding back.

The memories although forever ingrained in her mind and fresh held more guilt, pain and remorse then could be comprehended, the very thought of them making her knees buckle and a strangled sob rise from her throat and escape her lips. On shaky legs she stood and walked to the safe in their bedroom. All of the good and the bad memories from their life together again came flooding back, making a new broken sob escape her lips. Walking to the closet and unlocking the safe she pulled out what she wanted and went back to the lounge.

Sitting down next to his cold lifeless body she whispers "My love, your love, our love is forever".

Pulling out the small pistol that Aaron had as protection.

Holding it against her temple she whispered to both god and Aaron " please don't hate me, because I can't live without you" and with a ricocheting bang she was bleeding on the floor just as Aaron had.


End file.
